Ladders and other types of workpieces are typically made out of light-weight materials (e.g., aluminum, metal) capable of maintaining structure while supporting the weight of a user or the user's items. The strength and weight of the materials can enable a workpiece to be moved easily while also provide structure and support during use. Many of these materials, however, are also electrical conductors that allow the flow of electrostatic charge within portions of the workpiece.
When exposed to some source of electricity, an electrostatic charge can build up within the conducting materials of a workpiece. For instance, when a user pushes a ladder in an area with electrostatic control requirements, the ladder may build up electrostatic charge within the steps and other metal or aluminum portions of the ladder. Although a fully conducting workpiece (e.g., a full metal ladder) would allow for any built up electrostatic charge to flow from the workpiece into the ground, most workpieces often include non-slip pads (e.g., rubber feet) that are included to prevent unwanted movement during use. Since the non-slip pads are usually rubber or other non-conducting materials that create friction between the workpiece and the ground, the pads can block the electrostatic charge from discharging into the ground resulting in potential risks to users and electrostatic-sensitive items.
Therefore, there is a need to create electrical conductivity from a workpiece to the ground to allow electrostatic charge to discharge from the workpiece. One such technique often used can involve discharging electrostatic charge from a workpiece through a grounding wire that connects conducting materials of the workpiece to the ground. Using a grounding wire, however, limits the mobility of the workpiece and can sometimes fail to adequately ground the workpiece. Thus, what are needed are techniques that safely discharge electrostatic charge from a workpiece without limiting the mobility and use of the workpiece.